


almond cookies and the autumn winds (sing a song from you to me)

by lechatnoir



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Jean Grey visits Munroe's Coffeeshop quite a lot and Wanda Maximoff is a barista. </p><p>Or, the one coffeeshop AU where Jean's a professor at a local university and Wanda's the barista whom she takes a liking to, and it's the sort of odd sappy autumn winds that mesh them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almond cookies and the autumn winds (sing a song from you to me)

**Author's Note:**

> coffeeshop jeanwanda AU because why not. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr under chrysanthemumskies

i.

Somewhere down the line between the morning coffee rush hours and the afternoon hell hole where every single student under the sun suddenly rushed into the coffee shop at exactly 3 o’clock on the dot, Wanda Maximoff had muttered something about quitting the whole barista business because really, _just how many goddamn vanilla frappes can you make in five minutes_ \-- it’s as if it was some sort of cosmic joke where you had seven drinks in a row, all of them frappechinos and then you had the next round of drinks be the super customizable drinks with specific heat requests when steaming the milk. 

(‘Ah yes let me just talk with this ol lovely machine of mine and hope that it likes me and steams your milk to _exactly_ 125.5 degrees like that’s going to happen. Mhm. ’ She had grumbled under her breath while putting on a smile and calling out three drinks in a row and then proceeded to duck down behind the espresso machine to continue mumbling under her breath while Ororo dealt with the flow of customers at the register and Jubilee tackled what remained of the frappechino drinks that were giving Wanda the evil eye. As if plastic empty cups with letters on them could give you the evil eye.) 

It was then exactly at 3:45pm when the crowd was dying down that Jean Grey walked into their shop and Wanda Maximoff probably stammered mid-sentence and almost made an entire tower of hot cups crash onto the floor because well, who could blame her really? It was then that Rogue had taken over from Wanda (and had probably saved her from public embarrassment) and told her to go on her 10 minute break to which Wanda nodded and rushed to do her slide (which meant she had to restock the napkins over where the milks and sugars were and also take out the trash). It was then while opening up the basement gate and lifting the heavy metal doors that she had noticed someone watching her in the corner of her eye. Turning slightly, she let out a puff of air before straightening out her back and grabbing the bag of trash, and it was then that one Jean Grey smiled at her, waved, and told her to have a nice day. To which Wanda had nodded and mumbled a hurried ‘Thanks, you too.’ And proceeded to deal with the trashbags of doom and gravity. When Wanda had gone back inside, Jubilee had grinned and handed her a sleeve with writing on it, to which Wanda had raised her eyebrows in question and Ororo just smiled and told her to go take a breather. 

ii.  
Sitting on the old folding chair near the fridge, Wanda had looked at the cup sleeve and the writing that was written on it – 

_‘You’re really cute and your lattes always make my day – maybe we can chat over coffee someday?  
\- Jean Grey ‘ _

\- Followed by a number to which, Wanda had to blink once, twice, before making a note to herself to put Jean’s number into her phone at some point soon. 

The rest of the day Wanda spent periodically fiddling with the cup sleeve in her apron pocket and cleaning the espresso machine while the crowd died down and it was time for her to go. 

It was then while she was changing that the sleeve had fallen out of her apron pocket and Jubilee and Anne Marie had picked it up and crowed at her when she came back to collect her things -- 

“Seeeems like Wanda has a daaaaaaaate”   
“I don’t have a date –“ 

“Sure you don’t, sugah. Looks like Jean likes you – and hey, she’s a catch. Might as well take her up on her offer you know.” 

Rolling her eyes at the two of them, Wanda snatched the sleeve from them and gathered her bag before signing out and telling them that she’ll see them tomorrow. 

(To which, Anne Marie and Jubilee started to off handedly singing some sort of rhyming song which Wanda had to bite down on her lip as to not burst into laughter as she walked out the door of Munroe’s Coffee Shop and down the street to her apartment.) 

iii. 

It wasn’t often that Wanda got visits from Lorna or Pietro, or the both of them at the same time but when she did it often ended in all three of them piled on top of each other on the couch watching reruns of some old sitcom or comedy show on the hand – me down television set that Wanda had gotten from one of her neighbors when they were moving out of their apartment. 

Lorna had gotten a deal with some big manufacturing company and was set to fly out to New York in a few days and Pietro had been travelling here and there – last Wanda remembered he had talked about joining the circus but whether or not he was actually serious, she couldn’t quite tell. It was then while they were in the middle of half sleeping and half paying attention to whatever was playing on the tv that Lorna had noticed the cup sleeve with the number that had been scribbled on it and picked it up, a grin on her face as she read the message written on it -- 

“Jean Grey huh? Isn’t she a professor at the local university or something? Something about psychology I think.” Lorna said, before tossing the sleeve to Pietro who ignored Wanda’s squawks and demands to give it back to her because _really, Pietro?_ – to which he just mussled Wanda’s hair and grinned at her. 

“Seems like sis here has an admirer” 

“About _time_! Sheesh I mean who was the last person you dated, Wanda-cakes? Simon right? The one who was like a overgrown puppy who wouldn’t leave you alone for a second.” Lorna huffed from her place on the couch.

“Never did like him anyway.” Pietro grumbled, rolling his eyes as Wanda kicked his leg firmly before huffing 

“You never like _anyone_ , Pietro.” 

“Not true! I like this Jean lady.” 

“You don’t even _know_ her, Pietro. “

“She’s a professor! See that’s already higher up in my books as to who I should like to see my sister dating!” 

Dragging her hands down her face, Wanda mumbled “Honestly, you’re just like dad sometimes.” 

That earned her Lorna breaking out in a laughing fit at Pietro’s reaction and him tossing a fluffy slipper at Wanda.


End file.
